Jealousy
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Two boys. One girl. Who will win her heart in the end? Read to find out! Nate/Alex/Percy.
1. The Start

**Okay, so new story! :)**

**But before i get on with the introduction for the story, i just want to say a few things.**

**Dont hate on me because i posted this here. I posted this here for two reasons.**

**1. It does involve real life characters, WHICH I DO NOT OWN.**

**2. It is Lolena AND Nelena so i didnt wanna ruin the surprise at the end if i post it onto a certain crossover.**

**Also, please review and tell me if i should continue the story since im quite unsure with it... maybe if i get a few reviews, i'd reconsider and actually make sure that this story will be finished. But in order for me to do that, REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! ;) lol**

**And one final thing, this is my first story that is in this category so be nice please! :)**

**So with that out of the way, I'm gonna do a quick yet long chapter one which is kind of an introduction to the characters :) And i still do NOT own the real life characters. I only own my imagination.**

**

* * *

**

Selena walked inside the school with a big smile on her face. Ever since her mum got a divorce with her horrible step-father, life has been going pretty smooth and well.

She walked over to her friends, Taylor and Ashley.

"What's up guys?" She greeted, a grin replacing the smile that was on her face.

"Hey!" Ashley and Taylor responded in unison, a smile also on their faces.

"I'm actually really happy right now!" Selena exclaimed.

"I know. You've told us that everyday since your mum and step-dad had their "split"." Ashley laughed and Taylor soon joined in.

"Well, it's true." Selena laughed. By then, the trio were making their way to their first class which was being taught by their favourite teacher, Mrs. Michaelson.

"Hello girls!" Mrs. Michaelson happily said as soon as they entered through the door.

"Hey Mrs. Michaelson!" They cheerfully replied.

They walked over to their seats and sat down, waiting for the class to begin.

Halfway through the class, Logan Lerman, the school player, entered along with Miley, the school slut, and Nick, the school heartbreaker.

"Sorry." They muttered at the angry teacher standing in front of them.

"Just get to your seats before I lose my temper." She paused. "You three have been doing this for a while now and if you keep this up, you WILL get detention and I will arrange a meeting with the principal to decide what to do with you hooligans."

The three ignorant popluars quickly walked to their seats, not wanting to be threatened by the teacher anymore. It's not like they were scared of the principal, the principal is just known for anger issues and on one hand, it may seem like a dumb idea to have a principal who could strike you in any minute but the school board thinks it was a great idea as they knew that the students will be scared of their principal which would then lead to the percentage of their naughty pupils dropping.

* * *

Logan sat in his chair, playing with his pencil as the teacher talked about the history of something he didn't care enough to listen to. He rolled his eyes and turned to Miley who seemed to be paying attention.

"Miley?" Logan whispered and Miley turned to him.

"What?"

Logan thought of what to say for a minute but couldn't seem to think of what to say. "Hi."

Miley rolled her eyes. "I wanna do good in this subject so please leave me alone and let me do my work." She simply explained before turning again to Mrs. Michaelson who was talking.

"Last time I talk to you." Logan quietly muttered before turning to Nick.

"Nick?" No response. "Nick?" No response. "Nick!" Logan hissed and flicked Nick's ears, making him face Logan.

"What?" He hissed back.

"I'm bored!" Logan whined.

"Same. Now leave me alone! I really want to ask Selena out but she says I need to smarten up so I'm trying to." Nick explained quietly.

Logan chuckled silently. "Ask out? You sound like you actually want to date the girl."

"Well, what if I do? Is there a rule that Nick Jonas can't ask out a girl with you thinking that I only want to break her heart?" Nick said.

"Dude, chill!" Logan laughed.

"How can I chill if you can't leave me alone?" Nick asked and Logan kept quiet, not knowing how to answer. "Exactly. Now if you excuse me, I need to listen to the teacher."

"Some friend you are." Logan muttered before looking around the room. He was looking for Selena. He doesn't know why exactly, he just wants to see if she looks good enough to be by Nick's side. It's not that he cares for Nick -not at all-, he just doesn't want Nick to throw his friendship with Logan away for some ugly girl. He finally landed his eyes on Selena and his eyes immediately lit up once he saw her beautiful face.

He kept staring at her until the bell cut him off his trance.

"Paying attention for once isn't that bad." Logan heard Nick say from behind him.

"Yeah." was all Logan said. He was paying attention for the last few minutes, he just wasn't paying attention to the right person.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go to Selena and tell her about the **new** me!" Nick called out as he made his way towwards Selena and her friends.

There was something inside Logan that told him to pull Nick, punch him in the face and go after Selena instead of Nick but he ignored it, thinking that it wasn't important. Another thing he felt was something he has never felt before. Jealousy.

* * *

**So that's the first part of my new story! :) Please do read it! and also review! I wanna know if I should continue or not. So sorry that this is short but i promise the next one (if there is a next one) will be longer!**

**And also, my friend Amber has a series in youtube called I'm sorry^A Lolena Story^Episode 1. Please check it out.**

**And I know that theres more hints of Lolena in this chapter but trust me nelena fans, youre gonna like the next chapter :) please give a review! :)**


	2. Who Does She Think She Is?

**Second chapter! :)**

**so, i got 2 reviews last chapter and using real names isnt really making me comfortable about the whole thing. So now, i think im gonna change:  
Selena to Alex  
Nick to Nate  
Logan to Percy  
and everyone else to their characters on shows. but if youre not sure whos who, feel free to drop a review or a message so i can explain who exactly is who :) but Taylor Swift is still Taylor Swift so dont get too confused ;)**

**i know its really confusing but you guys will get used to thei idea as soon as the story gets going... and i know my authors note at the beginning is always long but its only long when i have to announce something important. so it wont be every chapter :)**

**TheFallenLoveScene: thanks! :) haha, thats exactly like me! but im gonna try and stick with lolena this time ;) thanks again and hope you enjoy this! x**

**Sophie Wells: thanks, and im actually torn between the two.. actually more like 70% lolena and 30% nelena but hey, who cares ;) so this is a story to show about my dillema between the two couples. lol. hope you enjoy this! x**

**and now! on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Percy watched as Nate raced to get to Alex. He was fuming. Jealousy engulfed his whole body but before he can run to Alex himself, Miley came from behind him and hugged him.

"Sorry about last class, baby." Miley apologized, kissing Percy's neck. "If you forgive me, I'll make it up to you by sleeping with you tonight!"

"Sure, whatever." Percy muttered, glaring at Nate who just started talking to Alex and her friends.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." was the only reply she got. She followed Percy's glare and she saw that he was staring... well, glaring at Alex, Nate, Taylor and Sharpay.

"Why are you staring at them?" Miley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Staring at who?" Percy finally looked at her, trying to cover up what he was doing.

"Nate and the three girls." Miley answered. "Why?"

"I... He... She..." Percy was lost for words but lucky for him, the bell just rang. "Oh, is that the bell? Gotta go! See you later!"

Before Miley can answer, Percy was already on the other side of the school. She shook her head, unsure of what to feel -jealous, amused or disappointed.

Jealousy is a common feeling to have when you find your boyfriend staring at another girl but seeing Percy run past people, who he occasionally hit, made her laugh. Although the two feelings were supported with a reason, the third answer didn't. She wasn't sure why she was feeling disappointed but she just is. Was it because she's disappointed in herself for finding someone who obviously wasn't someone who likes to stick to one girl or was she just disappointed in Percy for not being able to resist staring at another girl? The question remains unanswered as she she walked to her next class.

* * *

**(A/N. This is the same time as when this chapter started by the way but it focuses on Alex's and Nate's conversation.)**

Alex got out of Mrs. Michaelson's class, feeling tired and bored. She had nothing against the teacher, it was just the lesson that makes her tired and bored.

She walked over to Sharpay and Taylor, who was already sitting on a table waiting for her.

"Hey guys. I swear we were on the same class. How did you beat me here?" Selena giggled.

"Well, you were walking too slow and we didn't want anyone else to sit on our table." Sharpay explained in a 'duh' tone.

"Anyway, I saw Nate paying attention in class today! That is a SHOCKER!" Taylor dramatically squealed then laughed along with Sharpay.

"Speaking of Nate, he's on his way here. And he seems to be in a rush." Sharpay raised an eyebrow at Alex who just bit her lip.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I du-" Sharpay was interrupted by a breathless Nate. "Hey Alex!"

Alex giggled, "Hey Nate!"

"Hey... Sharpay and Taylor?" Nate asked as he was unsure with their names.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied, blowing her gum into a big bubble before popping it and starting again.

"Guess what?" Nate turned his attention to Alex again who just nodded, signalling him to go on. "I paid attention in class today.. just like you told me to." Alex smiled at Nate who was also smiling, proud of what he did.

"That's great!" Alex happily said.

"Awww!" Alex and Nate turned to see Sharpay and Taylor staring at them with big grins on their faces

Nate chuckled while Alex blushed at their comment.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wa-" Nate's question was interrupted by the bell. "I'll ask you later."

"Okay, I gotta get to class." Alex stated.

"Me too." Nate said to himself as he watched Alex walk to class. He turned and saw Percy running across the hall to get to their class. He chuckled and muttered, "Silly boy." before walking to their next class.

* * *

Miley and Mitchie were walking to class when they saw Alex by her locker getting her books.

"That's her! That's the slut that Percy was staring at!" Miley quietly squealed. They were alone in the hall but she didn't wanna make a scene so she decided to keep quiet.

"Her?" Mitchie snorted. "She's got NOTHING over you. You're much more prettier, sexier, more popular and you own this school, girl!"

"I am, aren't I?" Miley asked, giggling like a spoiled brat.

"Yes!"

"Thank you! I would say you are too but you aren't as pretty, sexy or as popular as me." Miley said then walked off with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah I kn- What?" Mitchie shouted, rushing to Miley's side.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"I'm as pretty, sexy and popular as you!" Mitchie shouted.

"No you're not!" Miley defended.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Excuse me?" Alex came in between the fuming girls. "Do you mind keeping it down? You don't want the teachers to come here, do you?"

"No, but who do YOU think is prettier, sexier and more popular?" Miley and Mitchie yelled at the same time then glared at each other before putting on innocent puppy eyes and turning to Alex.

"If I'm honest, neither of you!" Alex rolled her eyes and walked off leaving an astounded Miley and Mitchie standing in the middle of the hall with their mouths wide open.

Both were thinking the same thing. "Who does she think she is?"

* * *

**so thats it for chapter number two! sorry its short and not as good as number one but this is kinda like a filler. I just wanted to update so i wrote this quickly. sorry for all my mistakes!**

**since i changed the story a bit, im changing the summary. the title stays the same but im changing the summary to fit the changes better.**

**please review! and add the couple you want at the end! :)**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! ;)**


	3. A Jealous Girlfriend

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! :O**

**Im gonna skip the responses to the reviews because im working on a new fic.. its a glee fic that is slash. yes, i wanted to challenge myself by writing fics that are out of my comfort zone :) if you like glee and slash then please do read it :) dont worry though guys because i will still be updating this story every now and then :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THOUGH :)**

**onto the storyyyy! x**

* * *

Alex walked to her next class, both annoyed and pleased with herself after the whole Mitchie and Miley incident. She knew that she shouldn't really have said anything and just left them alone but their constant chattering and squealing annoyed her so much that she just HAD to say something.

She walked in the room that her next class was in and was met by her teacher shouting at her for being late.

"Miss Russo, why are you late?"

"I was getting my books." Alex simply replied before making her way to her assigned seat which happened to be next to Nate.

"Hey Nate!"

"Hey Alex!" Nate cheerfully said.

"What did I miss?" Alex asked. "I know I only missed like about 10 minutes but I just wanna know.."

"Oh.. well, the teacher was talking about the different types of acids and chemicals that we shouldn't touch when we do the experiment." Nate answered, proud of himself that he was paying attention and was actually able to explain it to someone else.

Alex just stared at him and smiled. "Aww, you were paying attention?"

"Yeah, you said to smarten up so I am... for you." The last two words that came out of Nate's mouth made both Alex and him blush.

"Well, keep it up and I might just say yes to your question." Alex winked then turned back to face the teacher. Nate simply stared at Alex with a goofy grin.

-x-x-x-

Percy ran out of the school as soon as the bell rang for some alone time. He's not sure why he was feeling jealous. He's never talked to this Alex girl before but her beauty blinded him. Even Miley -his girlfriend- didn't do that to him. So why was this Alex girl's beauty catching his attention?

He hoped for some alone time to think this through but his hopes were crushed when he heard Miley calling his name.

"PERCY!"

He sighed then turned to face his very angry girlfriend. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Miley shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, obviously confused and oblivious to the mob that was closing in on them.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Miley angrily snapped.

"No, I really don't." Percy shrugged.

"Well, first you've been avoiding me. You started looking at other hoes like Alex, Sharpay and Taylor. I mean, come on! No one likes them meaning you shouldn't either! You seem to be paying more attention to Alex than Taylor, Sharpay OR ME! YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Calm down Miley, I wasn't staring at them!" Percy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's jealousy. "Why are you so jealous?"

Miley scoffed. "Me? Jealous? Oh please! I could care less if you kissed Alex or any other girl in front of me right here, right now."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now?" Miley nodded and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Wait a sec." Percy grinned then ran towards Alex and her friends, who just exited the school with Nate.

"Hey Alex, can you do me a favour?" Percy asked.

"Depends what it is?" Alex said, confused.

"Kiss me in front of Miley." Alex stared at him wide-eyed. "Just to prove that she's jealous!" Percy quickly added.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna miss seeing Miley jealous. Come on guys!" Alex grinned. "Oh, and don't worry Nate. This won't mean anything. And yes.. to your question."

Percy felt his heart break as Alex said that the kiss won't mean anything to her and that she agreed to go on a date with Nate but who was he to be jealous? He doesn't like Alex.. Right?

* * *

**Well... Unfortunately thats it for now.. Im so sorry that its short and not the best chapter! Im also so sorry for not updating in a long time but ive been busy and now, im starting a new slash fic which might take me a while to process.. but dont worry because im still going to be updating this fic every now and then :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :))**


	4. The Kiss

**AGAIN! I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been busy and with my other story, I balance the two so this update sometimes gets delayed..**

**Again, I'm skipping the responses. i might stop doing that actually. What do you guys think? Skip the response to the review and just on to the story, and if you want a response just PM me, or keep the responses going?**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

Percy pondered about what he was just thinking before he was interrupted by Alex's shout.

"PERCY! You coming or not?" Alex shouted and behind her was Nate, glaring at him with so much force that if looks could kill, he'd be laying completely dead.

"Oh..." Percy started and sighed. "Yeah, hold on. Let me collect myself before doing this. You go ahead if you want to."

"Suit yourself." Alex shrugged. "I'm gonna go annoy Miley first then."

Alex ran off to Miley's direction. Miley was currently filing her nails... like always and was also flirting with a guy next to her. Her flirting was always obvious. It just shouted 'I'm flirting with you. Kiss me bitch!' and Percy was having none of it. He just wants to break up with her. The only thing stopping him is Miley's constant apologies, moaning and also her psychotic personality

Nate however, stayed his ground and continued glaring at Percy who was now glaring back.

"I don't know what game you're planning. But Alex is mine now." Nate growled.

Percy continued to glare, "Chill dude. I'm not trying to get Alex."

"Whatever Percy. I can see it in your eyes. After this kiss, stay away from MY GIRL!" Nate hissed.

"What if I still do?" Percy raised his eyebrow, unconvinced with Nate's acting.

"Well, all I'm gonna say is consider this a warning so don't say I didn't warn you." Nate gave him one last glare before walking over to Alex, who was rolling her eyes at something Miley was saying.

xLolenax

"Percy is so hot! Bet you wish you have a boyfriend as hot as him!" Miley gave a snort before continuing, "We're the perfect couple. Everyone wants to be us!"

"Self-centered much?" Alex gave her an unamused look.

"Just because you're currently si-" Before Miley could finish her sentence, Percy sighed and grabbed Alex's face, kissing her. Everyone around them gasped in shock.

"PERCCYYYYYYYYY!" Miley squealed, trying to pull him away from her rival. "Stop kissing her and kiss ME!"

They pulled apart, both were left breathless by the kiss they just shared.

Miley looked at both of them, rage visible in her eyes. She looked at Percy then Alex, then back to Percy. She growled and slapped Percy on his face. "You cheating bastard! I hate you! We're OVER!" She then turned to Alex and sneered. "Russo, you're a fucking slut." And with that, she walked off.

Percy and Alex looked at each other silently. Alex bit her lip while Sharpay butted in, "This is awkward."

Alex looked at her and Sharpay just simply shrugged.

"Come on Alex, you need to get ready for our date!" Nate said loudly, trying to get the fact that Alex is his now, to Percy.

"Sorry.. Bye." Alex mumbled before walking away from Percy and everyone else. Kissing Percy was definitely a new experience and even though the kiss wasn't big, Alex had to admit that he was a good kisser and she enjoyed it. Miley's face and reaction was just a bonus for her.

xLolenax

**Alex's POV**

What the hell just happened? One minute I was arguing with Miley then Percy kissed me! HE KISSED ME!

I know I shouldn't be feeling like this but I am, what's wrong with me? I just got into a new relationship and now I'm fantasizing about another boy? No. It has to be the fact that Miley was totally jealous and annoyed with me. It just has to be!

I could just cry right now! Why does it have to be so difficult?

No, I'm dating Nate now so stop thinking about Percy, Alex! Nate's great! I love how he actually listened to me and listened to the teachers and also got higher grades. I'm proud of him! And! he's also hot, I'd love to get me some. Oh goodness, I'm starting to sound like Miley. I need to stop eavesdropping on her conversations!

Percy is... well Percy. He's undescribable because he's sexy like that. He probably doesn't even want a girl like me so why am I suddenly thinking about him? There is seriously something wrong with me.

* * *

**Okay guys, so I'm sorry for the long wait AND the short chapter filler. I'm honestly sorry but if a writer can PM me please, I need to talk to them about this story and their personal thoughts.. I'm sorry this is short! Again.. Ive actually written like half on my iPod since my laptop is broken.. So if there are any mistakes and or faults, it's probably cos of that.. I promise that next chapter will be better and longer! What I can't promise though is that it will be posted soon as my laptop is broken.. I'll try to update ASAP but no promises.. Review please! :) x**


End file.
